


Fairytale and Fact

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: Of Heroes and Queens [12]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the storybooks don't tell you- and the histories don't either - is that it is hard, being a Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale and Fact

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Paint the sky with stars' at 100foraslan

Once, there was a woman. The histories don't remember her name, but what you should know is that she grew up with her father, very near to the end of the world. This is the kind of thing you find in story books, not history books. As happens in storybooks, a handsome king sailed to the end of the world. Perhaps he fell in love with this woman. Perhaps he merely thought he did. Perhaps he had other reasons, but he asked for her hand, and he took her home to his castle and made her his Queen.

What the storybooks don't tell you- and the histories don't either - is that it is hard, being a Queen. They don't tell you that it's lonely. They don't tell you that it hurts when your husband rides to war and leaves a regent in charge of _your_ castle.

This woman was considered beautiful- magnificent, even- and was praised for her gentle spirit. The histories don't say if her decisions were fair, or if she stood bravely in the face of danger. The storybooks say she was the daughter of a star, but that sort of thing is best left to fairytales.


End file.
